


Nick's Toast

by Holy_Leonards



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Crack, Death, Metal Penetration, Other, Sex, Sparks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5557493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Leonards/pseuds/Holy_Leonards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick gets incredibly bored and decides to experiment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nick's Toast

**Author's Note:**

> He was a synth, She was a toaster. Can I make it anymore obvious?

He was a curious synth. The kind that wanted to take his sexual experiences to the next level. But what could he do now? He was locked up in his office without any contracts. There were no opportunities to go out and sexually explore. It was burning out his metal brain. His glowing eyes scanned the tiny room for something, anything, that could get his robotic rocks off. 

Then, he spotted it. A Radiation King model D Radioactive Toaster Unit.

“My God!”

He waltzed right over to the rusted out toaster and gave it the look over. His eyes turned a romantic red and they started blinking really fast. That's how those old world synths romanced by the way. The toaster was not responding. 

“Oh yeah, a toaster isn't a synth.”

So, he picked the toaster up and slammed it on the desk. He bent down and started licking the sides of the unit. Oh, was it tasty! He ran that synthetic tongue up and down the sides and slowly made his way to the top. He made his way around the rim of the left opening and teased the edges. 

“You're hot, baby! Wait. You could get hot couldn't you?”

His detective pants were getting tighter on him as he grabbed the cord and plugged it into the wall with a satisfying thrust.

“Now we get to see how you really run.”

He started grinding up against the side of the toaster and motioned for it to take off his pants.

“No arms...”

He took them off himself even though it wasn't as arousing for him. He gave the toaster the same treatment with his penis that he did with his tongue. He ran it all over the sides and started sliding it along the rim of the right opening this time. Sparks were jumping from the slot and up to his metal penis. Each spark gaves his limbs a little jolt. My god that felt good!

“My god that feels good!”

He then tipped the toaster onto its side and prepared for entering. 

“Here I come, baby.”

He slowly, but surely, gravitated towards the top opening of the toaster. The closer he got, the more sparks flew onto the rod. Then, one huge spark hit his penis and it caused him to thrust in with full force. As soon as the metallic penis hit the bottom of the toaster, all of the lights went out in Diamond City.

The next day, people were trying to figure out what caused their lights to go. Some mentioned that they could hear robotic screaming coming from somewhere in the city. Others said that they could smell an awful, fart-like smell coming from crazy old Valentine's place. Whatever it was, it was dead now.


End file.
